


Easily

by gilleboll



Series: A Song for Every Moon [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilleboll/pseuds/gilleboll
Summary: Clary and Izzy argue about whether or not they should call it quits.Part of a series of drabbles & one-shots based on the album "A Song for Every Moon" by Bruno Major





	Easily

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by Bruno Major.
> 
> I'd recommend you give the song a listen, though it's absolutely not required to enjoy this piece of writing!

_ Coming and going _

_ Inside out _

_ Back to front _

_ Oh, tangled and messy _

_ That's how we've been and we'll always be _

_ And that's alright with me _

* * *

Clary wasn’t one to throw tantrums, but God, did she want to right now. But she wouldn’t. She could handle this like the biological and legal adult that she was.

_ ”I just don’t know if I can do this.”  _

Isabelle’s words stung almost as bad as a slap across the face would have. She’d come into Clary’s room, which Clary  _ originally _ had thought was a pleasant surprise, wanting to talk. At that announcement, Clary’s heart sunk to somewhere around her stomach region. When Isabelle had said what she said, Clary’s worry rapidly turned to anger.

”What, so things get the slightest bit complicated and you’re just-  _ out? _ ” Clary countered, struggling to keep her tone steady. ”Izzy, that’s not fair to either of us.”

Anger and panic blended unpleasantly in the pit of Clary’s stomach. Isabelle was the best part of the Shadow World that Clary had been so haphazardly thrown into. It couldn’t end like this! Not now, not ever. These past weeks had been too good for that. Izzy gave her a sad look. It looked like maybe she didn’t want to say what she was saying. Not actually. 

”Clary…”

”No, Isabelle Lightwood, don’t you dare!” Clary cut her off, forgetting to keep her voice in check. She cleared the distance between them in a few quick strides. ”You can’t just call it quits as soon as it gets a little messy!” 

She tucked a stray lock of black hair behind Izzy’s ear, and her voice softened with her next word: ”Please.”

Isabelle looked down at her hands, which were fumbling with her whip around her wrist. 

”Look at me,” Clary said. There was a spark of reluctance in Izzy’s eyes when they met Clary’s. Even though Clary felt on the edge of angry enough to throw something, there was never any denying how breathtakingly beautiful Isabelle’s sparkling dark eyes were. Clary couldn’t help taking Izzy’s hands in hers. ”Look at me and tell me that you don’t have feelings for me.”

”I can’t do that,” Isabelle said. 

”So then don’t do this,” Clary almost pleaded.

The reluctant look remained in Izzy’s eyes, though she squeezed Clary’s hands back. 

”I just… wish things were easier, you know?”

Clary nodded. ”So do I, but just because this — us — isn’t always easy doesn’t mean we should give up on it. I don’t wanna give up. Maybe we’ll never be perfect, Izzy, but guess what! No relationship is, and that’s fine! I am more than all right with what we have and fighting for it. But I can’t do that without you.” She felt whatever anger was left in her fizzle out, leaving her feeling weary. And scared. The decision was in Izzy’s hands. Isabelle’s grip on Clary’s hands tightened and Clary remembered just how strong she was. Strong and firm, but still so gentle. All amazing qualities that Clary loved so much. A smile that Clary knew well started spreading on Izzy’s lips, and Clary mimicked it without even thinking about it.

”That was very romantic of you...” Izzy said, swinging their hands back and forth between them. ”...And you won’t have to fight for us alone.” 

Clary didn’t know if she was imagining things or if Isabelle looked about as relieved as Clary felt when she said it. 

”Good,” she breathed as she leaned in to kiss Izzy. Clary felt how the other girl kept smiling against her mouth, and oh, God. There was an unmistakable flutter in her stomach and everything that existed was her and Izzy. Izzy’s lips on hers, Izzy’s hands in hers. The scent of her hair, her perfume. Izzy, Izzy, Izzy. Clary found herself thanking the Angel the two of them were fighters. Stubborn ones, at that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you liked it! i'd be delighted if you checked out the other things i've written based on other songs from this album! and of course as always, i greatly appreciate any comments and kudos you have to give <3


End file.
